From Ulrich's Eyes
by Dark Wolf Spirit
Summary: Strange things start happening when Evan, Odd's older brother arrives at Kadic boarding school. And why has X.A.N.A been so quiet lately? Please R&R!
1. The new kid

From Ulrich's Eyes  
  
By EvanTheDarkWolf  
  
A/N: This is my first fanfic told by Ulrich.(Actually, its my first FF ever. ;;;) Evan is my fan character, and Odd's brother. Komo is my friend's character. (Confused? Don't know which characters are which? I suggest you go to www.codelyoko.com and do some research. ;)) I expect PLENTY of reviews! R&R, I command thee!   
  
Disclaimer: Last time I checked, I do not own Code: Lyoko. So don't accuse me of anything or I will bite your head off! shows fangs  
  
It was a little past ten, curfew time. I had just put in my earplugs to protect my ears from Odd's snoring.   
  
Sigh...Well, before I go on, I might as well explain what had happened earlier.  
  
"Yeah, so you say your BROTHER is coming to Kadic for the rest of the year?" Jerimie asked. "Yeah, his names Evan. He's pretty cool, and has the same awesome hairstyle as I do!" Odd replied, gulping down his milk. Just then, the bell rang. "Well, looks like we have to go to math class...Yay..." Yumi said. She curiously threw a glance at me, as if saying 'Why haven't you said anything to us? Or especially me?'. What was I supposed to do? Get a microphone and announce everything I had to say to Kadic? No way. Besides, I didn't want to have another run in with Sisi. Anyways, it looked like if I didn't follow the others now, I'd miss math. And I didn't want to miss THAT.  
  
"As you can see student, the..." Mrs. Ichigoru's voice was drowned out by a knocking at the door. "Oh! The new student has arrived." She opened the door. There stood a boy who looked a few months older than odd. His hair was a dark orange, with a black stripe down the middle of it. He was wearing baggy pants, almost similar to mine, and a shirt similar to odd's but black and short sleeved. There was also one distinguishable feature on the back of his pocket, which looked very similar to X.A.N.A's sign. It was turned upside down, and it looked like a few features had been changed, too. Very strange... "I looked over to see Jerimie's expression. Woah, he looked like he'd seen a ghost! His face was pale, and he looked like he wanted to get up and run into the factory and investigate. "Hmmm...." I raised my hand. "Yes, Ulrich?"  
  
"Can the new kid sit next to me? After all, there IS an open desk."  
  
"Ok, Ulrich. Evan, please take your seat next to him."  
  
Evan looked disgusted. But then his scowl turned into a vile smile as he took his seat next to me. Maybe I could figure out what he was up to...  
  
A/N: So, how did you like it? Kinda short, I know! But I'll make it longer, I promise! R&R! 


	2. Short Battle in Lyoko

From Ulrich's Eyes: Chapter 2  
  
I had decided to spy on Evan. I knew he was up to something...I just didn't know what.  
  
"So...You're Odd's brother, huh?" I asked. He looked at me and managed to put an almost sincere look on his face. "Um...yeah. The Name's Evan..." I glanced at the symbol on his pocket. "Hey....what is that symbol. "Er...Its nothing! Ehehe..."  
  
So thats what happened. Well, I had better get to sleep, its getting late....  
  
Tommorow, at cafeteria...  
  
"What was he like? Did he tell you what that symbol was? Is he involved with X.A.N.A?" Jerimie threw question after question at me. "Seriously Jerimie, I don't know! The only thing he really said was that the symbol on his pants was nothing.....But I don't believe that." Odd poked his mystery meat nuggets. "Bah, looks like we have fake meat again...Oh well!" He shoved the nuggets into his mouth and swallowed them. Then he decided to destroy his french fries. "Well, I guess you guys will just have to watch him. Sorry I can't be of much class, because I'm in different classes at different times, but I'll do what I can. I looked at Yumi. She was so...Wait, what am I thinking?! No, I can't do this...I can't let my "admiration" with Yumi distract me. I know she loves me, and I love here, and she is ALMOST my girlfriend..  
  
Later, at the factory...  
  
"Odd, you've lost 10 life points! Hurry Ulrich, protect Alieta!" Jerimie yelled at the computer monitor. To just anybody it would appear to be a simple computer game. But no! This was no game, this was real. This was the world of Lyoko. I stabbed my sword into a roachster and watched it explode in satisfaction. Alieta entered the tower and got ready to deactivate it. "Another X.A.N.A attack foiled..." I said. Odd nodded. 'Hmmm...' I thought to myself. 'Why has X.A.N.A been so quiet? His efforts seem to be slipping too....  
  
A/N: Sorry, I'll add another chapter later, I promise! As in today! =P I promise, the next one won't be as short. 


	3. Evan's appearance

From Ulrich Eyes: Part 3  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko. ;;  
  
(A/N: Sorry it took so long to get up! I've been busy, ya know? =P)  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Normal P.O.V  
  
"Odd, WHAT are you doing?! You're supposed to be PROTECTING Aelita, not getting her in MORE danger!" Jeremie yelled. "Well, excuse me boss! Next time I'll make sure I'm not surronded by Hornets and Roachsters!" Odd replied with an annoyed tone in his voice. It was just like Jeremie, to always yell at them. 'Most of the time he;s was kind and helpful, but when he's not...' Odd had a slight shudder. 'He's worse than X.A.N.A! But I guess he has all the stress of the antivirus and stuff like that...' Odd pointed his arm, aimed, and got ready to fire. "Wait for it...Now! LAZER ARROW!" A Roachster exploded.   
  
Evan P.O.V  
  
I don't know myself anymore. Ever since I met "him", my life has been a mess. I don't know why I'm doing this....but I have to do it, for the better of Me, Odd, and...Mom & Dad. If only Odd knew...But I can't tell anyone. Because if I do...He would kill "them".  
  
Y'know, sometimes I wonder. I really wonder if I should be doing this. I don't know ANYTHING anymore. I just want all the pain to end, and fast...  
  
Normal P.O.V  
  
Evan stared at the manhole. Should he do what he had been ordered to do? Yes...it was the only way to get them back. He climbed down the ladder, and noticed a skateboard. (Yumi's, BTW. =P) "Ah, how...creative. I don't think they'll mind if I..."borrow" this..."  
  
He grabbed it and started making his way to the super computer.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"TRIANGULATE!" A triangle, with 2 clones of Ulrich appeared. The hornet turned, trying to choose which one. Finally, it shot.  
  
First, nothing.  
  
Then...."ARGH! No! It got me!" Ulrich was devirtulized. He fell out of the scanner and onto the factory floor. "Huh? Usually they hit the copies....X.A.N.A must be improving his ro-"  
  
Just then, a loud crash shook the scanner room. "Huh? Oh no! Jeremie!"  
  
"Please, just give me the disk, and I won't be forced to harm you..." Evan said with an evil scowl on his face. "Noway...X.A.N.A!" Jeremie replied. "AHAHAHAH! X.A.N.A you say? Well...what would you say if..." Evan was interuptted by Odd. "Jeremie! Aelita....is gone!" 


	4. Where's Odd?

From Ulrich's Eyes part 5

A/N: Eehheheh...sorry I'm lazy. =P

Disclaimer: Asparagus DOES NOT grow from cheese! Oh and I don't own Code Lyoko.

-----------------------

Ulrich P.O.V

Evan growled angrily. "Brother, don't interupt me!" Wow. I guess he hate being interupted. Ah! He was distracted. NOW was my chance! I hit him with a center punch to the stomach, then knocked him down with an Axe kick.

"Gah...Damn you..." He said before he disappeared into a puff a purple smoke. Going back to the school, probably.

"ODD! What do you mean 'Aelita's gone'?" Jeremie appearently was suffering from shock. "G-gone?!" Odd looked around with a look of mixed confusion and shock. "I don't know...she just....disappeared!" A red exclamation mark appeared on the screen.

"What? This...ODD, get out of there! Lyoko is being stored somewhere else!"

I stared at Jeremie in confusion. Stored?

"I am, but...ARGH! No! Not now! Not you-" The screen suddenly went blank. Jeremie's jaw dropped. My eyes widened. Had Odd and Aelita just been...taken out of the picture?

Normal P.O.V, Kadic Junior High

"**It's over. You've messed up far too many times. I'll handle this. Besides, your parent's existense is starting to bore me...**" A mysterious voice said angrily.

"No! Give me one more chance! Please, master!" Evan begged. "I don't want them to die! Odd can't know!" He said, starting to cry. "PLEASE!"

It had been a while since Evan had returned to his dorm, and X.A.N.A had decided to have a little "chat" with him.

"**Your lies are annoying me, DarkWolf!**" X.A.N.A had apparently given Evan a "new name". "**I want those annoying pests out of the way!" **

"But...what about Odd?"

"**Oh, worry naught about _HIM._ He's fine...for now**."

"NO!" Evan yelled in a panicked voice. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM?!" He hit his fist off the ground. "You said that you wouldn't..."

"**Don't worry, the boy will boy returned. If you do what I say**." Evan nodded. "Anything...please!"

X.A.N.A would have smurked if he could.

"**Tonight, the boy called 'Jeremie' will have an 'accident'...**"


End file.
